The Crest of Power
by lillymon
Summary: Read and Review!


The Crest of Power 

Authors note: I do not own any of these characters except for Bradley and Melissa. Okay this is happening 

right after "The New Lissarian part III" so if you haven't read that yet I would suggest you do. 

A huge Digimon was standing before them 

Tai: Okay, WHAT is THAT?! 

Izzy: Look! Genni added something new to my computer program 

DigiAnalizer: (robot type voice) Digshewmon: Watch out for its "Claw Swipe" and "Thrashing Fling" 

Attacks. 

Tai: okay guys, Digivolve 

Aguamon digivolved to… Greymon! 

Gabumon digivolved to… Garurumon! 

Biomon digivolved to… Birdramon! 

Gomamon digivolved to… Ikkakumon! 

Matt: Come on guys! Attack! 

NOVA BLAST! 

METORWING! 

HARPOONTORPEDO! 

Mimi: Okay Palmon get ready to help! 

Palmon: Gotcha'! I am on my… 

CLAWSWIPE! 

Mimi and Palmon: AHHHHHHHHHH! 

Palmon: Mimi, are you all right? 

Mimi had her dress torn off to her knee and she couldn't move her right arm, but she still said she was fine. 

Palmon: I need to digivolve! Palmon digivolved to…. what? Why can't I digivolve? 

Mimi: I can't find my digivice…ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! 

Digshrewmon picked Mimi up in his claw. 

THRASHING FLING! 

With that he threw her in the air. 

Sora: Birdramon! Catch her! 

Birdramon swooped for her but missed 

Mimi: Helllllllllllllllppppppp! Huh? 

Mimi realized she stopped falling. She looked at what caught her and it appeared to be an Eagle's Head 

with Goat horns, The long curly ones, With white mane and tail of a horse all attached to a bear's body. 

It landed on the ground. By then the Digshewmon was defeated and ran off. 

Palmon: Mimi! Are you all right! 

Mimi: Sure. 

Palmon: I am sorry! 

Mimi: It is not your fault, I dropped my digivice! Hey where is it now? 

TK: here I got it! 

Mimi: Thanks! Oh I almost forgot! Thank you too! 

Everyone turned and looked at the digimon that saved Mimi. "No Problem! I am Brodomon! I was sent here to find you kids!" 

Izzy: Who sent you? 

Brodomon: Genni's sister, you know him correct? Well any ways her name is Jenny. She wants to meet 

You kids and chat with you awhile. So come on follow me. Oh pretty girl, Mimi right?, hop on my back 

And I'll carry you! 

Mimi climbed on and they set off. 

Sora: So Brodomon, How do know Jenny? 

Brodomon: My Buddy checks in on her a lot so I always go with him. Oh here we are! 

Old Japanese type house sat before them. All though it was old, it was very sophisticated with all the 

Gardens surrounding it. As they walked in they were greeted by a warm cheery voice. An old woman with 

A loose bun in her hair and blue- gray eyes appeared. 

Jenny: At last! The digidestined have Come! Sit, Sit! I have cookies and milk for everyone! 

Everyone quickly took their seats because they were all starving. 

Jenny: okay here we go… Oh Dear! You! I should get you cleaned up! 

She grabbed Mimi's un-hurt arm and pulled her into another room. In a matter of minutes, Mimi was back, 

In a pair of white pajamas and all bandaged up, eating with her friends. 

Jenny: Now that you have some food in your stomachs I will explain what you have been brought here to 

Do. You along with the Brodomon and his digidestined… 

Gabumon: Another Digidestined? 

Joe: I am not going through that again, no effence Kari! 

Kari: None taken! 

Jenny: Listen! I know the other digidestined and he will be here later. 

Izzy: Really? I wonder what his crest is… 

Tentomon: I got it! Power! 

Izzy: How do you figure? 

Tentomon: Remember earlier? I mentioned power as one of the qualities of the digidestined! 

Jenny: Yes his crest is Power, but… 

"Ah! I see the topic has switched to me!" 

Brodomon: Hi Buddy! Come in here and meet the other digidestined! 

A boy came out from a door way. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes and stood to where the top of 

Mimi's head was aligned with his nose. He was wearing a loose white shirt and green pants tucked into 

Army boots. His eyes passed over each child and digimon, then did a double take and looked at Mimi. His 

Eyes were so familiar… Oh my, gosh! 

Mimi: Bradley!? 

Bradley: Mimi! It is you! 

To be continued…………… 


End file.
